Ouroboros
by VoidAlpha
Summary: Morgan Pierce knew something strange was going on in her town but wasn't sure what, when a girl dies by a wolf like creature , something that only happened in her dream , now she wants answers who she really is why this creature killing these girls , and why she dreaming about it , now being friends with tall dark handsome Roman and the new mystery bad boy Peter , she wants answers
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

JELLYFISH

A Girl walked silently in the forest, barefooted and wearing nothing but a nightgown. Some thing was guiding toward something, all the girl was hearing was death, she kept walking and walking to little house in the middle of yard of wet grass. The girl mouth open to scream, a scream that so loud that you can go deaf. Then the girl walked toward the body and touch it and the wailed again and again

Blood was all she can see in her dreams, a body in a little toy house, when Morgan woke up this morning that all she thought about when she woke up, Looked at body in the mirror, the girl in her dream was wearing the something she was, meaning she was dream about herself, did she kill the girl or something else did.

"What I'm I talking about it's just a dream, just a dream that all "I said to myself in the mirror, yeah a dream I been having since yesterday.

"My lady, your bath is ready" I turned to look at the maid my grandfather hired to take care of me. I smiled at her and nodded as I walked pass her to the bath. I strip and got in the bath. Today was the first day school, I got of the bath and walked out I put on my undergarment and put on the dress that I laid out for today, the dress was blue with bow that tie around the waist. I pulled my hair out the bun and left wavy to my shoulder, I smiled and put on little bit of makeup, like mascara and eyeliner , I comb through my hair again to see I missed any spot that didn't get comb through . I grab my Chanel Quilted Backpack, then slipped on my lace up oxford shoes on.

"Ms. Morgan, the driver ready to leave" I nodded and smiled

"Have a good day "I said as I left my room, I spotted the black car in middle of the drive way , I sighed I had just gotten my license and grandfather promise me I will be able drive myself to school, I just wants some freedom , no Driver , no fancy house or clothes at all.

I approach the car as Williams open the door for me. I thanked him, he just gave me creep smile. I don't trust Williams at all. I mean it, I just don't.

"Bye Williams , see you after school " I said as I got out the black car, I sighed and looked around for my friend Shelley , today is her first day at a high school, and I told her I will show her around the school. I walked up the stairs, as my eyes search for Shelley, but I spotted something else her Brother. I walked up to him shyly and touch his shoulder as he was staring at someone and smoking.

'Um Roman" I said, he turned toward me as smoke form his lip left his mouth and into my face, I coughed and looked at him again.

"Morgan, looking for Shelley" He asked as his blue eye trailed my body, I wrap my arm around myself , as he looked into my eye again, so blue , Roman was very handsome guy, Kissable lip and those eyes of light sky blue , and the height , he towers over me by a whole foot .

"Yeah, have you seen, of course you have, but do you know where she went" I asked him. He put the cigarette back inside his mouth

"She inside, by your locker" He said, I nodded my head, went on my way, but Roman grab my hand.

"That new kid did he just moved into that trailer by the end of the lake" He asked me, as he put out his cigarette, I looked at the kid who Roman was talking about, long brown hair and these eye of green , his eyes were more green then mine. He started right back at Roman and I, he had that bad boy appearance going on, and he looked good with it.

"Yeah I guess" I said as Roman let go of my arm. I shyly said goodbye to him as I walked inside the school.

I went to my class as normally as I can , but I can't help but think of the dream I had , What happens if it comes true or something, I just don't know what to do anymore, if I told grandfather , he might think I'm like my own mom, I wish she can come home already . The bell rang for school to end. I grab my thing and left the class, I went to my locker and put my books away and grab my books that I need for my homework. As I was getting my book, the locker next to me open, it was the new boy.

"Hi, your new right "I said, he looked up and me, his eyes were looking at me, like there were sucking my soul in.

"Yeah, Peter" He said taking his hand out to shake, I grab it and smiled

"Morgan" I said, then I pop my lips together in a snap when I heard groan, Peter and I looked for sound as two girls made their way in the hall in zombie like walk by right by Shelley, Peter looked kind of amazed by Shelley as she walked into one of the class room

"I better get going "I said as I saw Shelley coming out the class. Peter only nodded as I caught up with her.

"Shelley wait up" I said she stopped walking to face me. I smiled at her, through her hair she smiled back.

"Hey sis" Roman said meeting up with us "Hello Morgan" I smiled at him

"Shelley do you mind if I come over later" I said as we made it outside. Shelley nodded yes, my eye begin to search for my ride, but William wasn't nowhere in sight.

"Bye Morgan" an automatic voice said as if it was Shelley voice. I waved goodbye to her as I went to sit on a bench, someone stood in front me blocking the sun form my eyes.

"I can always give you ride Morgan" Roman said echoing in my ears. I looked up at him and nodded my head. That should teach William a lesson, Roman and I walked to his red sport car. He opened the door for me .I got in and buckled my seat belt.

"The new kid, did you hear the rumor there are saying about him" Roman asked as he drove me home.

"Yeah that he is werewolf "I said as I locked my finger together and I nervously looked at roman, this the first time I had ever been alone with him. My mom told me crazy story about the Godfrey that they suck the blood form the victim .which only put her in the nut house of course .

"Roman do you ever get dream" I asked

"Dreams about what "he said as we approach my house.

"About someone death" I said, we came to a stop, looked at me, but not with a crazy look at all.

"No why "he question

"I do, and I really scared about Roman" I said looking down to my lap.

"Hey it probably a nightmare or something"

"Yeah, you're probably right " I gather my thing and got out "tell Shelley that I can't make it" I said ,he only nodded his head as I shut the door and walked into my house . Tears burned though my eyes, as I closed them. I silent cried by the door. The Dream Is real I can feel it

The Next the day I didn't want to go school, but I did anyways, to only find out that girl of the name of Brooke Bluebell. I mind went straight to the dream I had, with the little play house and the girl scream for help, as she looked at me for help, the only face I saw on the girl was Brooke, I saw her I grab all my thing and ran all the way home, I quickly dialed Roman number that I kept on my phone for emergences for Shelley. My hand where shacking as I put the phone on my ear as it rang.

"Hello...Hello Morgan "Roman said in his very deep voice .I sniffed and begin to tell him

"I think I saw Brooke bluebell die Roman, I saw it in my dreams" I said as I begin to cry again

"Hey, hey it's okay "Roman said, I nodded even though he can't see it

"I am scared" I said

"Where are you right now "He Asked?

'I went home, because I can't deal with it "I said

After while I had finally calm down, I do some of my homework to keep my mind off the girl. Around nine my doorbell rang.

"My lady a young gentleman is here for you"

It was Roman who at the door, he wanted to know where I thought the killing had happened. I told about the little play house , because he had feel that Peter didn't since he was werewolf, I shock to believe that he believed the rumor but hey I was having dream about the dead girl so I nodded my head and now here I am walking behind Roman .

"Do you think he will be here" I said as I we got close the Play house. Roman only nodded, I quickly grab his hand as he approach the playhouse, and I shut my eye as we continue to walk. Roman squeeze my hand as we stop walking. I opened my eye to see Peter standing there. Roman was first to speak.

"How did it feel" Roman asked as peter turned to look at him.

"How did what feel" Peter questioned

"Killing that girl" Roman said pushing me behind him little. We were stare at one of other. Did Peter really kill the girl?


	2. Chapter 2

02

Angels

"I didn't kill the girl, I figure it was you" Peter said, I then looked at Peter as his deep voice brought me back to reality.

"Why would I" He said then the he took a step forward and bring me along with him "People are saying you're a werewolf" Peter then back at me and Roman.

"Do you believe every rumor you hear?" he asked

"Why are we all here" Roman said step more forward now. Roman you dragged me here.

"When listening to all those people, you ever heard of a coincidence? Peter said

"Are you sure it wasn't you" Roman asked again

"Your can try to constrain you disappointment" Peter said, I walked to Roman side as I spoke.

"Then who was it" I asked, Peter looked me with eyes, as he spoke

"Bear? Cougar? A Creative Suicide" Peter said we all looked at the play house, but when my eyes met it, I saw sharp teeth flash before my eye, I quickly looked way.

"It's weird, I knew her, and I mean I didn't KNOW HER know her, but to see her" I grab Roman hand as he continue to talk, "to see her –parties and stuff, she liked my car."

"It's a nice car" Peter said, I now stood shoulder to shoulder with the boys.

"I also knew you uncle, Vince, he did some kind of work with my mom" Roman said as peter was now looking dead in the eye with Roman. "She denies it but she's so full of shit, I liked his stories, girl will get pretty freaked out but girls you know" I shoved Roman little when he said that he gave me looked with little smirk.

"Yeah that sounds like Vince" Peter replied

"What's it like living, you know, you people "Roman asked

"Probably the feel of freedom" I said Peter smiled at me, I smiled back as he answered Roman.

"I guess there's always something over the hill, I gotta see" He said he turned to look back us but mostly to roman when he asked

"What's the story of your sister" before roman can answer siren went off. We all turned to when a police car came toward us.

"Shit" Peter said as Roman looked clam, if my grandfather hears about this there no telling what he will do.

"It's cool, it's cool" Roman said Peter started to walk back "don't run, don't run" Roman turned to me

"Stay here, I got this" I nodded my head as he walk toward them. Stood next to Peter as Roman went to talk to them. As they were talking they flash the flash light right toward, I shield my eyes as the light was too bright. They went to grab Roman, but the man froze and Roman begin to give talk to them. They left after that, what the hell just happened.

"How did you do that" I asked as Roman turned to face us. Roman smiled with the hot smirk of his

"Do what" He asked back his nose begin to bleed. I ran up to him.

"Roman are you okay" I said grabbing his bicep, he wiped his nose as he faced Peter, Peter begin to walk away.

"We should get you home" Roman said as we begin to walk to his car.

"Yeah, but are okay "I said grabbing ahold of his hand, he face me and nodded. He gave my hand squeeze as we enter the dark woods.

It's been three day since I had talked to the boys, my grandfather had found what had happen , I had no idea how he found out but the worst thing about it was that my visit to my mom were taken away from me, and contact to Peter and Roman .

Shelley understand when I had send her email which I told her that couldn't talk to her anymore until the week end. Then I told her we can always email, she was happy about that. During those three day, I was hanging out with Letha, the cousin of Roman. Even if she a Godfrey, grandfather approve of the friendship since that Letha and I had been since pre-k, I was first to find out that she was pregnant by this Angel that she had seen. At first I was confused but then this town is a bit weird.

So here I am at Letha house, watching her take the pregnant test. That's how I found out.

"How long do I have to wait again" Letha asked her mom. Her mom looked at the timer to check

"Two minute" she said. I grab Letha hand.

"Don't worried, if it is an Angel it's a miracle" I said smiling at her

"Thank Morgan" she replied back as the beeper of the timer went off. We all looked at the test with the now plus symbol on. We all walked out the bathroom together and to tell her dad the new.

"I guess I will take my leave" I said they nodded

"Thanks morgan for being here" Letha mom said, I only nodded my head and left as my driver was still here, was waiting already me.

When I was at school we even caught Peter listening close to the girl restroom where you can hear moan. Which I think roman was in there bring that girl pleasure. So I just rolled my eyes and waved at Peter as we walked by him.

"You know him" Letha asked

"Yeah, think we are friends" I said as went enter class together, as Letha just oh at the answered.

The day had come, When I can finally talk to Shelley, it not like I hate Letha of anything it's just I miss my best friend and kind with boys I guess. Grandfather had Letha watch me over so I don't make contact with them, it's not like I trust her anything it's just I didn't want to get more in trouble with grandfather. I got dress in my floral blouse and navy blue skirt and paired it off with so lace up flat. I had straighten my hair this morning when I had woken then I applied some make up. Then of course my driver took me to school.

At school everyone was talking about the dance that was going to be hold today. I wonder if the boys are going, I know that I'm going stag since I decline the boys who had asked me. I really wanted Roman to ask me for some odd reason but I guess Letha is going with him. I sighed at the thought, there cousin but there little to close. Class ended with bell, I told Shelley I will meet up with her after class by the girl restroom. As I approach Peter was there,

"Oh, Guess there's not much point in me going then .uh? Peter said when I got there. I put my book in front me as I hold them closer to my body.

"Hey Shelley and Peter" I said as I smiled at them. Shelley smiled back when Peter said hi. As he said that some jerk decide to push him and me being close to him, bump right into me which made my books falls. Shelley tap on her phone as it said sorry, Peter said back that she was too pretty to say sorry, which made Shelley smile and I grinned at Shelley as she looked away from me

"Wolf fucker" the said as he walked away, I went to go grab my books but peter went down to picked them up for me. I saw Roman lean down and grab one of my books as they both handed them to me.

"Get your fucking hand off my sister , man" Roman said as he looked at Peter, who laughed along with Shelley , "do think is funny to you" they both quit laughing as Roman begin to laugh. HE then turned to me

"Want a lift home" He asked me and Peter

"Why" Peter said as I nodded my head yes.

Roman shrugged his shoulder a response to him "whatever. Why not?" Roman wrapped his arm around my lower waist as he guided me out to his car. I waved goodbye to Shelley as Peter begin to follow us.

"I don't think there any room in your car Roman" I said looking at his jaguar xk150. He hand slowly left my waist as it send shiver down my spine.

"You can always sit on my lap" He said my face turned red as I looked away

"In your dream Roman" I said as I saw my driver approach toward me.

"There not dream Morgan" he said as my driver Williams opened the door for me. What I didn't know that Williams eye wonder over my body as I got in. He shut the door, I heard Roman approach Williams and harshly whisper to him.

Letha wanted me to go as a flapper girl like she is, so I agreed so I got drees in a golden 20's drees and put my brown hair in curls in into the side and put on the head band .I grab my heels off the floor and put them on

"Be careful of tonight" Grandfather said as he enter the room. I smiled at him

"Don't worry, I will stay safe" I replied back to him as I grab my small clutch and put my phone in it.

"The maid is taking you to the dance in her car, since Williams went home early tonight" he said as he left the room, I double check my makeup and my hair. I smiled as my phone went off. I check the message

_From Letha_

_Meet up inside the dance, on my way _

_To Letha_

_Okay, just about to leave _

I got inside the maid Giselle car as she put in drive

"Be care my lady of the wild animal that is out here" she said as we left the house

"I know Giselle, its dance inside and police are going to be there so I think I am pretty much safe inside.

The Dance was booming inside as I enter. I was about to enter when someone hug me from behind, I turned to look who it was.

"Letha you so pretty especially with black hair" I said, Letha smiled and me and started to laughed, my eyes met with Roman who eye wander down my body as he smirked.

"Morgan" Letha voice broke my thoughts

"What" I said

"I said you also look nice" Letha replied back. We locked arms as we entered, we stood there for a while until Letha said something.

"Come with me real fast" I nodded my head walked up to Tyler her ex

"Hey, I wanted to see how you're doing" she asked

"Hi" I said as awkwardly as I just stood there.

"I heard that you and Brooke Bluebell were friends" Letha Said, I glance at him, poor guy

"Yeah, it's fuckin suck" he said

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here" she said, they continue to talked,

"I am going back with Roman" I said, letha nodded head, "nice to see you again Tyler' I said leaning for hug, he hugged back but also gave me squeeze, Me and Tyler use to be great friend but it ended in 10th, I let go and turned to go to Roman who looked at me with these eye of pure jealousy, I begin to walked toward him, but he turned around to and walked away. I bit lip, Roman?

There Snake wondering down the hall during the dance so I had Giselle pick me up. When school came, I got dress in a pink blouse with a floral white skirt and naked oxford shoes, and threw my hair up in a high ponytail. I tried to speak to Roman all day but he was avoided me since the night of the dance.

"Mr. Godfrey passing note" Ms. R said as she stop reading, I turned to look at Roman to see what he was going to say.

"Wouldn't dream of it" He said, I smiled and looked away and continue to listen to the book.

Class ended as we all walked out , I went to my locker as peter walked up next to me to get his locker, he looked at me and then at Roman. I grab my books and shut my locker at the same time Roman walked away. Peter also took off. I sighed and went home.

At home I did all my homework, I got bored and walked downstairs for snack, but the doorbell rang, I went to open it, there stood Roman.

"Roman what are you doing here" I asked him

"You're coming with me to watch Peter shift" He said as it was the most obvious thing.

"Are you kidding, Peter really a werewolf" I said, he nodded his head "I don't know, Roman you been avoid me since the dance" Roman looked me as he narrowed his eyes at the thought of it "I asked Shelley and she told me you where jealous since I hugged Tyler, were you Jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous, I was just having a bad day" He said "why"

"No reason, let's just go "I said as he guide me outside. His hand slowly wrapped around my waist. Roman oh Roman you were so Jealous.

**I think the whole peter shifting should be put in the third chapter, so that's what I'm doing- Elizabeth**

**~edit later~**


	3. Chapter 3

03

Order of the Dragon

Roman knock on the blue trailer of Peter home, I stood behind Roman, on the way over here, the car ride was full of silent. Roman leaned up next to the door as we heard footsteps approaching, Peter opened it.

"Hey" Roman said, I gave him waved, as he let us in, I walked up to Roman and shyly put my hand in front.

"Hello" my eyes met with lady form the kitchen it was probably Peter mom.

"Hi" I said at the sometime Roman had said it.  
>"Roman, Morgan this is Lynda, my mom, Lynda this is Roman and Morgan" Peter said gesture toward us to his mom. Then Silent fell over us like a blanket.<p>

"Are you Hindu or something" Roman asked, that was kind of rude to say.

"The photo is my grandfather and the statue's or Ganesh" Peter said looking at us" that's the god of new beginnings, but I don't think, Nicolae ever actually knew that uh?" he asked his mom. "We used to call him jumbo and ask if what he had between his legs was anything like what he had on his nose, he was a real class act." I nodded my head and looked around the place everything was closed off so it was little dark in here. His mom came by us and gesture to sit, I walked toward the couch and sat, as Roman sat right by me and little to close.

"Milk' Lynda asked us

"Sure" I said as she pours the milk in the cup, I grab my cup and took a drink of it. "thanks" I said smiling at her, she smiled back, and asked Peter.

"Lactic Acid " Peter said

"Oh right , right , right" His mom said she then looked us " it does funny thing to the tummy " Roman just gave her a smile and drink some of the milk , My grandfather has the same problem with milk so I understood what she was saying .

"So meeting some friend of Peter's, a First time for everything, a very good friends I hope. What are your plans after graduation" she asked us. Roman spoke up first.

"I guess my mom will bribe my way into somewhere decent" He said

"I see , That's nice , and you " She said looking at me

"I will probably go to a university and get a degree, in teaching " I said not sure what I was going to do .

"Oh, that's nice plan" She said then the blanket fell of silent fell over us again. Peter started to tap and bounce his knee up and down.

"He gets nervous beforehand Hormones" Lynda said looking at us.

"I have a tranquilizer" Roman said, I grab his knee and squeezed it he looked at me, I gave him glare and took my hand off his knee. I looked at peter to say sorry but he just said no, (I knew what Roman was taking about that stupid drug) . Picture started to flash before me, of death and blood and someone became something like rebirth. I started to get hot so I took off my coast and laid right next to me.

"Honey are you okay" Lynda voice broke my thoughts of the pictures. I huffed for some air little.

"Yeah, um can I use your bathroom" I asked she nodded and point me to it. I got up but Roman grab my hand and looked at me.

"You okay" He asked me. I only nodded as he let me go. Once in the bathroom I started huffing for more air, all I saw was golden eyes and black fur, all I heard was noise of pain and death. I wanted to scream so badly.

▼  
>After my little episode in the bathroom and I wiped off the sweat off my face and walked out. We were now at outside looking at Peter. I can't believe it that he can actually a werewolf. HIs naked body glister in sun because of his sweat. His had weird looking tattoo on left below the rib cage. I was about to asked but Roman beat me to it.<p>

"What's the G Stand for"

" Go suck an egg" Peter replied back. He spited on his and started to run his finger through his hair. I tried to ignore the fact that he was naked right in front of me, so I kept my gaze on his face. And I had ignore the fact that Roman kept looking at me for some reason.

"Are we safe here" I asked

"Yeah, just watch" Lynda said, Then Roman made a joke about forgetting to bring a Frisbee. Peter then flip him off.

"Don't joke" Lynda said. Then it started to happen bones cracking, in fear I grab Roman hand and moved closer toward him. Peter started to groan in pain and shifting around in place. He fell to floor as more bones begin to crack. Imagines form my little episode started to come back to me and then I noticed that what I saw in the vision was Peter turning to what he becoming. His eye fell out and started to grow his wolf ones. Blood and Flesh ripping off of him as fur started to grow. His face flesh started to crack and the nose of the wolf or dog started to come right out .I put my other hand to my mouth and kept looking at the wolf standing right in front of me eating the flesh that had fallen off of him. Roman bend down to the level of the wolf.

"Peter?" Roman asked as Peter took off ' you gotta be fucking kidding me" then out of nowhere I started to wail or was it a Scream

"Morgan" was all heard From Roman as he yelled at me. Then everything went black.

▼  
>I woke up in the arms of Roman, I got and looked around. I was still at Peter place. Why does my head hurt so much?<p>

"Morgan' my eyes met with Lynda.

"What happened, I don't remember" I said looking at her.

"What do you remember" She asked me. I bit my lip and spoke up

"Peter shifting to the wolf and then blank" She nodded her head and they a knowing looked appeared on her face.

"Do you remember wailing at all" she said. Then my mind flashing to the scream I gave out before I black out.

"A little" I said "don't tell my grandfather please he will send me way with my mom, please." as tear came out my eyes. She walked toward and bend to my level, she put her hand in my hair and wiped the tears.

"Don't worry I won't tell" she said. "Do you want some breakfast?"

While Lynda started to get to cooking the door open and in walked Peter, which woke up Roman .We all looked at one and other

"Good morning" Lynda said to Roman. Who which nodded, He pulled Cigarette and light it up, and He then looked at me from head to toe and gave me smirk. I looked down at myself. I didn't notice that my pink shirt that I wore yesterday was hanging little to low and my skirt was push up and you can probably see my underwear if you bend down little. I blushed and fix my attire and grab the glass of milk that Lynda gave me little while ago and took a sip of it. Peter came sit with us as Roman and I looked at him.

"so how was it " Roman asked him

"Something was out there" Peter said "a scent"

"of what Milk-Bones" as Roman joked

"something bad' Peter said looking at his mom " look last night, you, Morgan and my mom, you're the only ones who knows, you guys keep it that way" Roman said putting his jewelry back on

"who would I tell" Roman said. 'Scout honor' as he put up three finger and his thumb up.

"Don't worry Peter, I won't tell anyone about it' I said, Peter nodded his head

"thanks" he said, I gave him little smile, Roman then looked at me.

"Ready to go" He asked, I nodded my head as I followed roman to the door.

"I am going home to change should I pick you up later' He asked Peter but he was sleep.

"Poor thing , the turn , it really takes it out of him" she said

"Bye Lynda" I said walking out the door as Roman opened it up , she waved goodbye to me as she spoke with Roman .

"Bye Roman" I said as I was about to get out of his car, he soulless blue stop me. Then I all I felt was lips upon mine, it was messy as our lip moved in very fast pace, His hand slowly moved up my thigh as his warm tongue slipped into my mouth. Then I opened my eye to see his eye blue stare at me. It was my imagination, I flushed and quickly got out the car and ran to my door and slammed it shut. I leaned on the door and covered my mouth, my heart was beating with lust and excitement, and it felt so real. I unmoved my mouth and trace my lip, they felt like they swollen.

"Morgan is that you my dear" My Grandfather voice broke my thought as I quickly put my hand behind me, as he stroll in the front room.

"Yeah it's me, grandfather" I said

"what happen to you last night' He asked me.

"I was with Letha, studying last night, sorry" I said walking toward the stairs.

"Well inform me if it happens next time" he said as he walked back to the study room. I huffed and ran to my room. I laid in my bed and thought about the dream I had at Lynda place, All saw was red blood and girl in the wood and wolf attacking her and then at the end of it there was serpent trying to eat its own tail and the weird thing about it that it was red as blood and Peter and Roman where there looking at me screaming for death of girl. I rolled over to my back looked at the white ceiling in my room. I guess I can get ready for school.

At school went to my class and avoided and contact with Roman, I couldn't get that fake kiss out my head. I rubbed my hand on the jeans that I had sneaked out house with my green top that was lace and see through but it had tank top sewed in, and my favorite black poncho and I paired it off with my brown oxford shoes, if grandfather saw how I was dress he be like that not what a young lady will wear. I walked out my last class of today to my locker and saw a group of freshman standing around someone. All I saw someone was sitting on the floor. I moved myself through the crowd and saw Shelley sitting on the floor knee push up close to her as she cried

"What the hell is going on here" I yelled as I drop my thing

"We just asked who the next victim is" the boy with the red plaid told me.

"Well Shelley doesn't know and she has nothing to deal with it' I said

"Maybe you have something deal with it, uh end up like crazy mom" He said. Then some kids stared to mutter the word fuck. I looked up and saw Roman. He bent down to his sister and told her that everything was okay.

"Sorry, we just saw her crying and shit" the kid said. I rolled my eye at the liar.

"No you didn't, you the one who made her cry'" I said "you better say sorry to her.

"Shut up" the kid said to me. Roman then stood up

"Kiss him" He demand to the kid in the blue.

"What?" blue shirt kid said?

"Kiss his pretty little lip" Roman demand again, then the kid pulled the boy next to him and kiss him as the rest of the group laughed "get the fucked out of here" as he pulled his sister up and hugged her against his chest.

"There crazy uh" one the girl whisper to her boyfriend.

"I bet the girl going to end up like her mom and can already tell by the crazy look in her eyes" boy said laughing . I bit my lip and picked up thing as tear formed in my eye, I sniff and got up.

"Morgan" Roman said, I faced him as tear brim my eyes, he went to grab at the same time Shelley did "don't listen those fuck faces"

"It true Roman, I can end up like her not matter what, I have to go" I sob as I told him. I turned around and ran to the car that was waiting for me, It was truth that the road I am talking I can end up like my crazy mom.

**Well here it is , I hope you enjoy , and great new there is going to be a season three which is amazing for me and My beautiful character Morgan. The next chapter is going be about her mom, since I want explain what had happen to her.- Elizabeth **


	4. Chapter 4

_*Note: this will be in her mom Pov before Morgan was born, just to let you know and whole a lot of violent thought of killing ,just a warning *_

04

Death and Rebirth

I looked at my stomach in the mirror, a baby was growing in side. Gavin, my boyfriend at the time walked in to the small apartment we shared, he give me looked and went straight to our room, I sighed and walked to the kitchen. Gavin was the most admire boys in school, and I was just your plain avenge teenage girl, who got good grade and had few boyfriends, When Gavin won my heart, everything was going alright then the late night scream of death came from him and the loss of his spirts, he always told me that it always happened before someone dies, then he just Disappears during those days, It happened last night, he woke in a daze and yelled and walked out the apartment. Many of our neighbors will complain but we just ignore them. I grab a glass to put water in and walked to the room which Gavin was in. Something similar happens to me but I learned how to control it.

"Gavin Honey, here have some water" I said as I handed him the water. He mumble a thanks and took a drink.

"Katrina, are you with child" He asked me as he looked down at my stomach. Gavin ran his finger through his midnight black hair and sighed as he looked at me. He always told me that he never wanted to kids because of what we are.

"I am" I sob out, I put my hand upon my face as I let the tear creased down my face. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me" I felt movement on the bed and the weight of him was gone.

"You need to get rid of this kid" He yelled, I stood up and looked at him.

"Why, how do you know if this will kid will be the one form the prophecy?" I said with a quit tone to my voice.

"She is, with your banshee abilities and I am the fucking Grim Reaper, with those combine she will be the down fall of all, and you know that" He screamed out with his face turning red form the yelled.

"I do know that, please don't yell" I Pleaded out to, I reached for his hand but he slapped it way, I moved my hand to my chest as I stared at him. He was steaming with anger as he paced around the small room. He then turned to me and as he breath begin to become more even then before his green eyes looked right at me.

"Are you going get rid of the child "He asked me?

"Probably not" I said as I got up from the bed and walked toward him "I want to start a family", he rolled his eyes and stared at my stomach then to my face.

"Then I am leaving you" He said with venom in his voice.

It's been about two month since I had last seen Gavin. I had sell the small apartment and moved in with my parent again. I had tried so many ways to get in contact with his parent to see if he been there, but no word from them, I sighed and ran my finger through my short brown hair as I looked at the baby book that I had brought . It was a book of baby names, I only have two names for my baby, one was Morgana for a girl and Lucas for a boy, and I want my gender of my baby to be surprise. I am pretty sure I am having girl.

"Dear" I looked up to my mom voice. I smiled and looked at her.

"Your 22th birthday is coming up and me and papa wanted to know what did you what for you birthday" she asked me. I smiled and looked down at my growing stomach.

"I just want stuff for the baby" I said smiling at my mom, She gave me tight smile and put her hand on my stomach and gave it a big smile.

"Well of course dear, if that's what you want" she asked as she got up from the bed.

"Yeah, the baby is my number one in my life for now on" I said. My mom just gave me a nodded and smile as she left. I put the book down and laid down, I shut my eye, as I stare in blankness as I was now standing a white room as Young girl stood before me, she had Gavin green eyes and my brown hair was this my baby, then walked a tall male, I couldn't get looked at me but he was tall as he walked next the girl who can possible be my daughter. He titled her head as her eyes looked soulless as she stared at me, then passion crossed her face when she looked at the male. He lend down toward her neck and sniffed it and then smiled. The girl then looked back at me and spoke in a voice so beautiful.

"Death and Rebirth" she kept saying as the young boy bit into her neck. Blood kept coming out form her neck. As she kept saying Death and Rebirth. I wanted to cried out to her and stop him, but my voice was gone. Then I opened my voice opened up and scream came out and then my eye open as I screamed.

I looked around my room as night as fallen and the sun was gone , I looked at the clock which read 10:45 , I was a sleep for five hour and it only felt like a whole twenty min . I brought my knees close to my chest as I thought about the girl and guy. I rocked back and forth as I thought about the blood and the bite.

"Death and Rebirth" I mumble as tear came down form my face, "death and rebirth"

Five Month later.

I was seven month now and my tummy was big. I gone a bit dysfunctional. I never came out my room. My dreams where always the same, but at the same time diffident, the girl in my dream will keep saying Death in one dream then the other will be will be rebirth , what did it even mean in the first place . I carefully went down stairs and walked to the kitchen, my mom was chopping up some fruit up for a snack for me. I smiled at her as I watch the knife going up and down as it chop up the fruit. "Death" I heard from my mind.

Then I got up and took the knife out my mom hand and pointed it toward her "Death" I kept hearing. I gave a smile at my mom, she kept screaming for my dad as tear came out her mouth. I slashed her arm up as blood started to come out , she fell to the floor and I slowly walked to her and crouched down to her as I slash her throat , she put her hand to her throat and then before I can cut her again.

"Katrina!" someone was yelling at me. I screamed at what I did then I found myself on the floor as I screamed for help. My mom was in front of me holding me as I screamed. It wasn't real, thank god, what just happened. I am losing my mind. Why did I just picture that?

"Katrina are you okay" my mom kept touch my face trying to get my focus on her. "Thomas" she yelled for my dad.

"What happened" my dad said as he got on the floor on the other side of me.

"I don't know she started to scream then she fell and she can't stop screaming "She explain to dad. I felt hot. Then I felt something coming up my throat. I puked it out into my hand. It was blood.

"She needs to get the hospital" my mom yelled, was I dying I thought to myself as they picked me up from the floor and took me their car, I kept cough up blood on the way to the hospital. This baby can't die, I won't let that happen.

Once at the doctor left my room , saying my baby was okay and that I was fine but I am put on bed rest for now on, I had stay the night at the hospital just in case. I stared in the white room when I thought about the dream I kept having about the girl and boy, did they want me to kill someone so they can reborn or bring life to the world, Death and Rebirth I kept chanting in my head. Was Gavin right, was this baby bad for us. It already making me lose my mind over it. I put a hand on my stomach as I thought about happy thoughts.

My due date was coming any minute of the day of the month. I been losing mind over day, I keep thinking about killing my mom so my baby can be born it the only way, it will be done tonight, this is what my baby what, I think to myself. I looked into the mirror that was cross the room, my skin was now sickly pale, and my hair was good since mother comb it. I had bag under my eyes and the only words that I will mumble were, yes, no, death, and rebirth. My parent will give me weird looks when I mumble those two last word. Gavin was right, this baby is the death of us, and I need Gavin, Gavin.

My mom came in during late of night, in a daze. "Now" I heard then I lost it, I only saw red. I had no control of what I was doing. I saw blood and I heard Screams. My head was Chanting Death. I screamed form the inside of my mind , I can't do this ,I just can't do this. I gain control of my mind again, I saw my mom body on the floor with a pool of blood around her. Then pain came from my stomach as water came out.

"Help" I screamed out. I didn't know what happened next but the next I know I am in the hospital giving birth, police where now standing in front of room as I looked around. An Asian man came in he told me his name but I didn't hear, then I was pushing and pushing, then I heard the cry of my baby

"Its girl" He said as he handed the baby to the nurse "what is the name" he asked me next.

"Morgana" I said as my mind went blank, I killed my mom, and I killed my mom, for this baby to be born.

'Would you like to hold her" the nurse asked

"No, get that baby way from me, she made me kill my mom, she a killer" I yelled as I thrash around "kill that baby, that baby need to die, Morgana need to die, she made me do it" then I felt a poke through my skin, then I felt darkness as it open it arm for me as I fell into it. I was gone and lost, Gavin.

**So here Chapter Four. So I kind wasn't sure how I was going to write this but, I think it went out okay. So Morgan made her Mom lose her mind, so it her fault, Katrina dream will make appearance in other chapter soon. There will be chapter out there when Morgan goes Visit her mom. Because when she goes see her mom, she will yell at her and scream. Gavin will make appearance soon so I can't wait for that. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, it took me about four days to put my ideas on paper then type it up, and I got rid of something that didn't work out. **

**So please comment if you want, so thanks for reading and I love you guys for those commens as always –Elizabeth **


	5. Chapter 5

05

Poor Taste

"I can't believe you moaned in pleasure on the bus" I said as I walked along with Letha at the school courtyard.

"I know, it was embarrassing for me, it was like he knew" Letha said as she hid her face with her hair as she said he.

"Wait who" I asked, poking her on the shoulder.

"Peter" she mumble to me.

"What my friend Peter" I choked out. Letha nodded her head in response. "So do you have any feeling for him" I asked as I took out a pack of gum. I offered her some, which she gladly accepted.

"I might, I only talked to him once, you know" she said as we gracefully sat down on the bench.

"You probably do anyways, with all those dirty dream you have going for him" I said laughing.

"Like you don't have dirty dream about you know um Roman" she playful yelled at me. I gasp and looked offend.

"Who me, I am all pure and good thought up in my mind and shut up, he might me around and heard that" I said looking around for any sign of him. "I think one I daydream about right in front of him" I told her in a whisper.

"What tell me about it" she asked , then I told her told about the day he drop me off and I thought he kissed me, and that it felt so real. She laughed and told me I wasn't pure all.

"I am pure" I said in a mock tone as the bell rang for school, "I see you at lunch" I grab my bag. Letha looked at me and shrugged

"Okay, I hopefully Roman doesn't take you way or even Shelley" she said as we both started to walk to the school entrance. We went of separated ways to our first period classed. I didn't want to tell Letha I haven't talked Roman or Shelley since the other day. I remember when I had gotten home I had cried myself sleep and stayed in my room all day. I had ignored the text messages from Roman, Shelley only send me one message in understanding that I needed some space to myself. I walked to my locker and grab my books that I needed. I looked down the hall only to see Roman staring me down. I clutch my book against my chest and looked away and hurry down the hall to my class.

"Sorry I'm late" I said as I walked in the room. The teacher looked and glared at me and gave me a pointed, Roman then walked in without looking at the teacher all , his blue where on me the whole class period , I kept my head and kept my blush form showing . I guess me ignore him was over, I sighed and then looked at him. I smiled and he gave me smirk telling me he won. I blushed and listened to the lecture.

The final bell rang and Letha asked me to ride the bus with her. I met up with her at the stairs.

"Hey" I greeted her, she smiled as we both begin to walked "anymore more those dream today" she gave me looked and that told me to shut up, I laughed

"Hey where are ladies going" it was roman voice. Letha and I stopped to look at him.

"Hey, the bus" I said, Roman gave me looked as Letha pointed to the buses.

"Godfrey's don't ride buses and especially the Pierce family" Roman said giving us both his arm. Letha looked at me. I rolled my eye and took his arm into mine.

"Aren't you the gallant one" Letha said as Roman took us to his mother truck. I spotted Peter and Shelley. Peter was juggling oranges and making Shelley laughed, I saw the look Letha gave Peter.

"Got any other trick" Roman said

"Not with the ladies present" Peter replied back.

"Have you met my cousin Letha? " Roman said introducing Letha. They went and shook hand. I gave a pointed look to Letha who just smiled at me. Letha didn't shake Peter hand as they both gave out the look of attraction to one and other.

"If the circus is over, let's get going' Roman said. I grab Roman hand and stopped him "what" he asked

'how are we all going to fit" I said, he gave me a smug looked and leaned down to my ears.

"I guess you just have to sit on my lap" my face went red, and I just nodded my head. I followed him to the driver side, he got in then he gave me his hand, I blushed and sat on his lip. I had to lean back as cheeks brushed against each other. My bag was thrown in back. Today wasn't a good day to wear a dress. I looked down at my dress, it was hot pink dress and over it wore a white pink floral blazer and paired it off with my oxford shoes, I tuck my curled hair behind my ear. I dared not to look at Letha, who was also on Peter laps.

"Isn't this against the law" I asked Roman in a whisper. He took his other hand off the steering wheel and moved some of my hair to my neck as it send shiver down my back.

"Don't worry sweetheart" I blushed again as the car ride went silent. I looked at the back seat and saw little bit a room back there. I was comfortable and all, I was just too shy for my likely, Letha was right I am too pure .Roman doesn't go after pure girls at all, but I get the feeling that he does with me, I just hope he isn't sending me mixed signals and I think that he might even have little bit of feeling for Letha who also pretty, I'm just confused.

"What "Letha asked as Roman kept looking out her with a question looking.

"Remember that guy lying in the road the night of the dance, the one who saw Brooke Bluebell" Roman explained

"Yeah" Letha said remembering

"I was thinking maybe you could talk to your pops, see if you can find out more about him"

"Like what" Letha asked

"Like um, something that might not made the papers"

"What are you two up too" I asked, as Letha nodded in agreement. They both looked at me. Roman was about to lie but Peter cut him off.

'Hunting the demon dog" He said

"No you're not" Letha then said back

"There are mitigating circumstances" Roman was respond "we think the demon dog might actually be a person"

"Are you high?" Letha asked

"Beside the point, this guy hurting people" Roman said, I rolled my eyes as I noticed that Letha was going to go off at Roman and what he said "is that a yes" Roman asked

"Say it was person, what do you imagine you're gonna do when you find him" Letha questioned.

"What do you think, sweetheart put him in the pound" Roman said as Peter shifted around and put his arm behind Letha who then looked more comfortable.

"Can I ask what possible good you think is gonna come from this" Letha asked Roman

"No" Peter answered

After a while, we finally dropped off Letha off, and me next .Roman was going to stop me, but I gave a little looked at them saying I don't want to talk, I waved at them as they drove off. I walked inside and Giselle was waited for me by the door.

"Hey what's up" I asked as she nervously stood in front of me.

"Grandfather waited me to inform you that your father will be coming in town this week and you should be prepared" she said as she took off my blazer off of me .I sighed and looked down at my feet.

"Oh, do you know why he coming into town so early of the year" I said as I took off my shoes.

"He didn't inform for the reason of his visit, your grandfather wanted me just to inform you about the visit" Giselle said, I nodded and looked right in her eye

"I best we start prepared for his wrath of my death like always" I said with a little laugh, but it was true, every time my dad came into town he wanted me died and then never explained to me why.

"Morgana that's not a laughing matter" she said

"What do I have to say, it's Morgan, and Morgana is to formal and old" I said pulling my hair into a bun. "I am going to go do my homework now, let me know when dinner done" walked up stairs to my room and pushed myself to my bed and just laid there, I just hope both of the boys don't drag me into their mess.

Morgan was walking into the woods, until the she reached the grave yard, she looked like she was in a daze or even worse soulless, and she was barefooted and just wearing the dress she was wearing today for school. Morgan soul felt the disturbed meant in the dead. Her bare feet touch on the cold wet grass as she walked to the grave which was being disturbed. Her cold eye stared at the grave as she just stood, there. Peter and Roman there messing with the body, they both then looked at her, and she looked like she wasn't there at all. Peter then grab the thing he needed.

"Morgan" it was a voice, a voice that sounded so familiar. Roman then touched her face. She was cold. "Morgan" he yelled again then he saw some headlight approaching "someone here" Roman then grab Morgan cold hand and then picked her up and then they started to run. Morgan was still in her daze looked.

"Morgan you need to wake up" it was Peter this time. They stopped running, Roman put Morgan down gently , she then looked around in her soulless eyes , her mouth open as she begin to wail, Roman then cover her mouth as her eye shut and her body started fall, Roman caught her, Both boys looked at one and other

"What the hell just happened?"

Well sorry I took a while for update this, I was like in a writer block stage and so I am out of it so yay , thanks for the lovely reads they meaning a lot to me like I always say haha–Elizabeth

~Edit Later~


	6. Chapter 6

06

Hello, Handsome

I woke up in room I didn't not recognize at all, I looked around the room for anything that can help me out to find out who room I was in. I don't really remember of what had happened last night, and I got nothing. All I can remember is that I went to my room and guess I fell asleep. I rub my eyes and got up out of bed, my bare feet touch the cold floor as I went to open the door, to the hall away and I knew right away, that this was Roman house, I looked around to see if anybody was around.

"Ah I see you are wake" a British voice said behind me. I smiled and turned to face Olivia.

"Yeah, how did I end up here" I asked her as we both walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She grab me a cup and pour some tea for me. I mumble a thanks as I took a sip.

"You don't remember dear" She said as she took her drink from her tea.

"I don't really remember anything actually" I told her, as I fumble my thumb around in my lap.

"Well I guess you were around at night, and roman picked you picked you and took you home but the doors were locked so he brought you back here" She told me.

"Oh, well I guess I better get home" I said as I got up and took my tea cup to the kitchen.

"Do you want me to take you home, or Roman since school getting out right now" Olivia asked as she followed me.

"Um—"I was cut off by door bell, Olivia went to answered it to see a police deputed holding a shovel. "I better go now, bye Olivia" I said walking past the deputy.

What the hell happened last night, I asked myself as I walked slash ran home, there just too many thing on my mind as of right now, my dad coming home, can't remember anything lately and my feeling for Roman are growing even more now. I got home to see Giselle running around the house.

"Giselle, what's going on" I asked as she stopped and ran up to me and gave me a hug. She then explained to me that when she went up to wake me up for dinner I wasn't there ,then she gets a call form Roman that I was staying the night, then she got call for my grandfather that he was coming home with mom for the week. At the mental house they let my mom out once in a blue moon, so my week is going to be the worst. Then the Godfrey Gala is tomorrow. I just nodded my head the whole time and dismissed her. I walked up to my room only for my phone to ring, Roman is calling me. I sighed and picked up the phone call and said my hello.

Roman had called me to explain what really happen last night, which made me worried about myself, then he flirted with me about how we shared the bed last night and how I liked to cuddle. I blushed when he told me that, then he inform to get dressed as he was going to pick me up along with Peter. So I quickly hang up and took a quick shower without wetting my hair all. When I had gotten out, I quickly threw on a black with white polka dots peplum top with light jeans and put on my heel oxford shoes and pair the whole outfit off with a nice yellow blazer. I left my hair up in a high messy ponytail. I put on little makeup and brushed my teeth when I heard them pull up. I grab my phone and slipped into my pocket and ran down the stair and ran out the door. Peter got the car.

"So I am setting in between you guys in this tight spot here" I said as I got in, Peter got in as both of feet shared the same floor, I gave him sorry look. My back was press up to Roman bold shoulder. So I was sitting kind of sideways.

"Do you remember anything from last night" Peter asked me as Roman drove to I don't really know since he didn't really tell me.

"All I remember is that I went to my room and I guess I fell asleep then I woke up in Roman room in his bed" I told him as a blushed printed on my cheek as I mentioned I was in Roman bed. Peter only nodded his head in response as the drive went silent again.

"So did you and my cousin have pleasant lunch" Roman asked Peter. I guess I have to call Letha up after this whole filed trip.

"Nutrition, They don't called it lunch anymore" Peter replied back. As Roman looked mad stilled. I always knew that Roman had a soft spot for Letha but they are cousin but he took it too far by falling in love with so my heart is breaking little bit right. I looked down so know will know how it affect me. Peter did and gave my knee a squeeze, I gave me a small smile looked thought windshield window

"Roman, Hey, She pities me" Peter said to Roman to make him feel better about the thing.

"Yeah she all heart" Roman snarled at Peter about it. Then the car got awkward silent again, I am not mad at Letha about the whole Roman loves you thing, because I know it not Letha fault at all, since she only saw Roman as a cousin that was all, and since that Letha is kind of falling for Peter, and I might have chance with Roman, But to Roman all I am to him is someone to mess with, is that all I'm to him.

We have finally arrived to god nowhere, Peter holding this jar of blood with something in. We all got out and followed after Peter who then knocked on the door. A beautiful girl opened the door in which she looked excited to see him. She then escorted a man out the room she seem nice. I smiled as we enter only for her to grab my hand, Read my palm and looked kind unpleasant but then she gave a smiled when she looked between me and gave a sneaking look to Roman.

"This is my cousin Destiny Rumancek" Peter said.

"I'm Roman" Roman said going to shake her hand , but she then went to grab roman palm only for to put in down for ten second of holding it.

"I'm Morgan" I told her after she put down Roman hand. She smiled at me then turned to Peter.

"Do you have something for me?" She asked Peter. Peter went through bag, as I looked around the place, it was beautifully design, and you can tell that she was a gypsy. I loved the place. I tuned back to around as Density squeal as she eat one of her favorite snack. Then came out the blood jar. I gag and turned to the other way. As she ran through the bead, we quickly followed. She went to her little garden by the window and pulled out a worm or something.

"Hello, Handsome" She told it as she gave it little kissed. Then she walked to the bloody jar and put it in there. "Sorry buddy, Bon appetite"

"How long is this gonna take" I asked her.

"Better let it sit overnight for good measure" She replied back "we needs some tequila" she said bring a big smile out

"Is that part of it" Roman said

"No, um something in a pretty bottle, Silver's good" she asked Peter

"You got it" Peter said as we gather up and met at the door. As we begin to leave, my grandfather car pulled up next to Roman Car.

"Morgana "He yelled for the backseat of the limo. I walked up to him.

"Hey grandfather" I mumble out.

"I come home from business only to hear you went out into town with two boys, you know rumor spread about you" He told me , I am so embarrassed about this especially when two of the boys are right behind me.

"I know" I said

"Now get in here "He yelled as the door opened, I gave a wave to the boys as I got in.

"Is mom home" I asked on the drive home.

"Yes she is, she will be going to the gala with us tomorrow night" He told, I looked out the window this is the worst.

When I got home , I went straight to my room , not even saying hi to my mom at all, she only comes home when she feels like and when the mental house lets her, she loves to spend her day there and not her. I went to sleep like normal ,I didn't wake up at a place that I didn't know where I was , I woke in my nice of a bed.

"Miss, are you up" Giselle said as she enter my room.

"Yeah I am "I said. I got up out of bed and walk up to her.

"Tonight the gala so you have dressed well and be beautiful for your Mr. Roman" She told me giving me cheeky gin, I blushed and looked the other way.

"He taking someone else, am I going to be taking a different car to the Gala today" I asked.

"Yes you are, you are going to take a different car and way from your mom, now let's get you clean" She told me as she took off to the bathroom. I feel like this is going to be a bad night.

It was now five- thirty at night, and I only had my hair done and makeup done, one of the maid forgot to picked up my dress, which I wasn't mad but Giselle was, I only laughed and just told one of the maid who was going to pick it up to take her time, That I wasn't in rush to get there on time. I laid on my bed stomach face down, as I scroll though my computer as banging at my door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR YOU KILLER" it was my mom voice, I shudder and looked around my room for the remote to warn my grandfather.

"Open the door" it cried out to me. I begin to yell back.

"SHUT UP" then I hurried many feet coming, then my mom cried for them to stop, then a small knock came through, I went to unlocked and open it, Giselle stood there with my dressed , it was nice cream gown , I smiled and let her in .

The Gala was nice as many people talked to me, about my grandfather business since he was kind of the Mayor of the town. I will just smile and gave them some answers, my mom stayed home because of her action. I saw Letha but she went home since she threw up and all. I felt bad for her, and roman I stayed clear away from him.

Olivia went up and did her speech, when whatever name came out with his drunk talk, I took off, I walked around, then I saw Roman he was getting a blowjob for girl. I was shocked, my heart was breaking, and then through the reflection he saw me and didn't do anything only smirked. He was playing with me. I slowly walked backward and shut the door and walked to the women bathroom, I then locked the women bath after checking to see if anyone was in here. I lean back on the door it and cried and cried, I was just a game to him and only that, I clutch my heart and slid down and brought my knees toward me and buried my head in and cried. Roman broke me.

**Here chapter 6, Morgan just got her heart broken by roman after see what she saw happen. Will she tell Roman of her feeling now are just melt into the darkness of her now broken heart? That question will be answered in maybe in the next chapter or in Chapter eight.**

**~Not Edit~**


	7. Chapter 7

07

The Crucible

I stared blankly at the TV screen in my room, I didn't know what to do and or to say anymore, it's like I lost anything that I once loved just walked out my room and left my alone in the darkness that taking a likely to my own pure heart. My grandfather didn't know what was wrong me so he just left me alone, and took my mom back to her crazy house, Giselle would keep back and in to my room and checking on me, I kind of told what had happen , then I didn't want to talk about it no more in my life.

"Morgan are going to be eating today" Giselle asked me as she sat down a tray of food, I looked at the food, I shrugged my shoulder and looked back at the black TV screen. She lightly touched my shoulder and brought me into her in hug. "Just let it out" she told me, I nodded my head and let the out the pain that I felt, I cried into shoulder as she rub my back. I just couldn't hold it in anymore, I just wanted it gone form but I know it tainted my heart, and I wasn't sure if I ever can fall in love again.

"I don't know what to do anymore" I cried out

"You don't have to do anything "Giselle whisper

"I can't forget about him" I choked out as I moved my body away from her. "I knew he was playing around with my heart, I was just game, and I fell right into" I yelled, Giselle nodded her head like she understand what I was saying, she probably did know.

"I hate him, I HATE HIM" I screamed as tear came out , " I love him" I whisper as I fell back into Giselle warm embrace, she moved me away and walked me to my bed , I laid down on it as she put my blanket over.

"Get some rest hun" she told me as she left the room, I stared out the window, since my bed was right by the window, I felt so empty inside and lost, How did girl get over a heartbreak, did they do some voodoo or something, because I can't take this pain any longer, I just want to forget about everything that had to do with him, I just want the memory of him gone from my mind and the heart. I moved my leg and pushed them against me, my knee touched my chest as I wrapped my arm them, I buried my face in as I let the tear fall out. Please let this be over as I fell asleep crying.

"She asleep so make it quick" I heard Giselle say to the visitor, I was too tried to open my eyes that I really didn't car, I felt someone touch my check and whipped the tear away from my face, The hand was warm and safe, they kept stroking my face then there hand went behind me to my waist, and pulled me closer to them, they were now laying down next me and cuddling with me, they smelt really good, They sniff like they were crying too, I wanted to open my eyes but they were so heavy, the hand that wasn't wrapped around went to my behind me and pulled toward them more to their face, since I could there nose close to mine, I felt there face get closer and closer, until their lips were on mine, their lip felt so familiar, my mind went back to the day I daydreamed about Roman, they felt like his lips, I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't since was to tried to open them, Roman, tear fell from my closed eye the person pulled away , I didn't want to kiss back since I wasn't really sure who I was, they kissed my forehead and laid my head back down on the pillow and got off my bed , I heard them walking out as they shut the door.

I woke up panting for some air, I didn't know where I was and how I got here but I was so confused, I was in abandon church , it looked nice and if wasn't abandon , I walked toward a colored window and looked outside, it was begin to be Dusk. Then it happen, a headache with high pitch noise along with it , I clutched my head and fell on my knee, screams and the smell of blood linger in the air around me, I groan in pain as the high pitch noise became louder than ever, I looked around the place, as my vision became worst, there was two people standing front of me, a men and small women then I blink and they wolf, a black one and white one , the white had blood then it just disappeared and there women body laying there, high pitch got worse as I clutched my head harder to make it stop, then I opened my mouth as high pitch scream came out, as the images soon disappeared and I fell back into the darkness.

I opened my to see that I was back in my room and everything that I saw felt like a dream and that it didn't really happened, I got up from my bed and walked to the door and but something caught my eye, it was my reflection and I looked like crappy but the creep thing about it was that my reflection was doing what I was doing, I walked up to the mirror and put my hand against it as it did the same thing.

"Death is upon us" the reflection me said, I shriek back.

"Upon me or someone else" I said back as I narrowed my eye as I was kind of freak out of the moment.

"The one that we love, will suffer the most and rebirth will happen" she told, I slammed my hand on the mirror.

"Rebirth!"I screamed at the mirror, she smirk and looked me dead in the eye.

"Death and the living of one will suffer then the other will be reborn to something much greater then all of us" she riddle me on, I kept smacking my hand the mirror

"Tell me!" I yelled, my door opened and I was pulled away from the mirror, it was my grandfather, he looked at me.

"Morgana tell me, what did she say" he said, I confused as he knew what was happing to me.

"Death and the living of one will suffer then the other will be reborn to something much greater then all of us" I said resaying what the other one of me said.

"it's okay" he told me, I never saw my grandfather like this, he seem so worried, I looked toward the mirror again and didn't see anything that wasn't normal again

"Giselle please come in here and take care of Morgana for me, I have stuff to attend to for her" He told Giselle as she walked in. Grandfather left the room, I looked toward Giselle

"Do you think I'm crazy" I asked her

"No, I, think you just special" she said

"Morgan I'm here" it was Letha, I walked out the kitchen with two bowl of soup, I had place down on the table as she walked in, she smiled at the food.

"Hey sorry I couldn't come by earlier" she told me as she eat some the soup. I smiled at eat some too.

"It's okay, it just I wanted to be alone for while" I said.

"I understand, but, I'm your best friend so I had to be here for you, but I was with Peter" she said, I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Peter? How that going" I asked her, she blushed and looked away from me,

"It's going good, we went to the yogurt and all" She said.

"Oh that must be nice" I bitterly said but Letha didn't notice it all.

"I saw Roman earlier" she said quietly to me. I sighed and looked down at my soup sadly.

"How was he" I said

"He looked okay, but when I mentioned I was going to see you later he looked kind of sad" she said

"Do they know" I whisper

"Yeah"

"Oh

Then everything went silent as only clicking of the spoon it hitting the glass of the bowl was heard.

"Are you going be staying the night" I asked her.

"Yeah, let's go watch a sappy movie of cliché movie of somewhat "we laughed and took the soup to my room to watch a bad written romance.

**Sorry this was short and it took while to update, Morgan is heartbroken to the bone, she gone little bit crazy and had another episode wow, and she has a good friend, Morgan life isn't so perfect. Who visit Morgan and kissed her? I wonder who, so comment if you want-Elizabeth**


End file.
